


Subterfuge

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [6]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hiding, kissing to avoid detection, suprise kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 17: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guysYou're about to get caught red-handed by guards but some quick thinking from Kaz saves you and gives you more than you'd bargained for.





	Subterfuge

“Okay now they know we’re here, what’s the plan?” I asked Kaz as we slipped inside a random cupboard in the mansion we were currently robbing. Well, less robbing, more taking back something that belonged to a friend.

“Get changed.” He tossed me some clothes which I soon discovered was a servant uniform. I looked between Kaz, the uniform, and my own clothes for a minute in concern. He noticed and frowned before realising my problem and promptly turning his back to me to provide what little privacy he could.

Once we were both changed I threw our clothes in a basket and covered them with a couple more uniforms before slipping back out into the hallway. I let Kaz lead the way to one of the guest rooms where we’d planned our escape. We managed to pass unnoticed through the chaos of the house as guards searched for us, the disguises making us all but invisible.

Finally, we reached the room and I kept watch with the door cracked open while Kaz checked the rope we’d left earlier and scanned the dark for guards outside. As I watched, three guards came down the hall, opening every door and scanning the rooms inside on their way. I turned away and signalled Kaz to come over.

“We have a problem,” I told him before moving so he could see the guards in the hall. “Plan?" 

He furrowed his brow, trying to think up something on the fly. It had to be the first time I’d seen Kaz caught without a plan. I looked back at the approaching guards, now only a room away.

"Anything? They’re going to find us any second now.”

“I’ve got an idea, just trust me.” He pulled me away from the door, pushing me up against the wall and pressing his lips to mine just moments before the door was pushed open.

“…Oh, …sorry to interrupt,” one of the guards said as he caught sight of us. “We’ll leave you to it.” And without a second glance around the rest of the room, he shut the door and moved on. A few seconds later Kaz pulled away and returned to the window, not saying a single word about the kiss. I was breathless and frozen in shock, the sudden turn of events giving me mental whiplash.

The kiss had been good. Nothing deep or intense but still nice. He knew what he was doing better than I would’ve expected and it changed my whole world view in a matter of seconds. 

“(Y/N), come on, let’s get out of here.” I blinked at him for another moment before shaking myself out of it and joining him. He helped me out the window, offering a rare smile as I started my descent. I smiled back, not missing the way his eyes subtly lingered on my lips before I disappeared from view. Kaz, it seemed, was full of more surprises than usual tonight. I wondered just how many more there might be.


End file.
